


Too late

by TangentQueenOfDragons



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentQueenOfDragons/pseuds/TangentQueenOfDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't supposed to happen.</p><p>Him and John were the ones who ran into danger. Mary stayed at home. She was under Mycroft's surveillance. She was supposed to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too late

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this idea just came to me...

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Him and John were the ones who ran into danger. Mary stayed at home. She was under Mycroft's surveillance. She was supposed to be safe.

But they never considered that one of Mycroft's men was a traitor.

By the time Sherlock worked it out, it was too late.

He burst into the house, only to be met by the sound of his godson crying from his cot and the sight of Mary half concious and lying in a pool of her own blood.

He rushed to her side, falling to his knees and cradling her head in his hand. "Mary?"

"Sherlock..."

The detective felt the tears building in his eyes as he examined the wound. It didn't take a doctor to see she wasn't going to make it.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't in time. I'm sorry."

"No one's perfect, eh?" she said with a small smile. Sherlock couldn't smile back. "Look after them for me. Okay? They'll need you. Look after them."

Sherlock nodded. "Always."

Mary died with a smile on her face, Sherlock knelt beside her, crying and saying "I'm sorry Mary," over and over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LOOK AT ME
> 
> I'm sorry


End file.
